Coffee Shop
by Clover-x-Charm
Summary: A blonde meets a certain redhead in a coffee shop. I suck at summaries! AkuRoku, OOC. Rating to be safe and for possible later chapters. R&R PLEASE!


**Authors Note:** Here is my second story! Yay! This is just a random idea that came into my head and I decided to _actually_ write it down :O Amazing I know. Anyway this will be AkuRoku so if that bothers you turn back now. Kay? Thanks :)  
>Now on with the story! ENJOY~<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even a cup of coffee

* * *

><p>The afternoon sky was covered in a blanket of dark clouds. The air was cold and the people walking down the street were tightly wrapped in the warm coats and scarves wrapped around their necks. The streets were covered in a now dirty layer of snow as more fell from the dark clouds above to cover those outside.<p>

Blue eyes slightly covered by messy blonde bangs stared out a window watching the snowy scene, a slight frown on slightly chapped pink lips. Turning away from the window the blonde boy slouched into the oversized chair he was sitting in. There were conversations going on around him in hushed tones as soft music played in the background. The coffee shop was usually busy and he was fortunate to have found his favorite chair open. He picked up his cup that had been cooling on the table in front of him and took a sip. A barely audible "Hmmm" escaped his lips as the warm liquid slid down his throat, warming him from the inside out. He set the cup back down on the table and looked at his laptop, the blank word document staring him in the face.

_Okay, I have to get back to writing this paper. This is finally the last one then winter break. You can do this Roxas, just concentrate! Am I **really** giving myself a pep talk in my head? Great! Now I've really lost it!_

He sighed and started typing, occasionally taking sips of his drink to keep his brain fueled on caffeine. The voices in the coffee shop were slowly become quieter as people were leaving to venture back into the cold. The few noises now where the constant click of a keyboard as he typed away and the soft melody of music in the background.

"Done!" he exclaimed before realizing how quiet it had become, making his exclamation seem much louder then it had been. The girl behind the counter giggled causing the blonde to frown. He looked back at his paper and pushed the save button. He picked up his cup, tilting it to his mouth but nothing came out. He looked inside and sighed at the empty sight.

He got up with his cup in hand and headed to the counter. A small jingle was heard in the distance as a new comer arrived in the coffee shop. He didn't bother to look up at whoever had just arrived, he really didn't care. Stepping up to the counter he was greeted by the girl who had laughed at him a few moments earlier.

"Hi! What can I get you?" she asked in high pitch voice that almost made him want to wince.

"White chocolate mocha with extra whipped cream," he said handing the girl his empty cup.

"Coming up!" she said before hurrying off to make his drink. A few minutes later she was back at the counter with his drink in hand.

"Here you are," she smiled, handing him the drink. He paid and went back over to the oversized chair with his drink in hand.

He inhaled the sweet aroma before taking the first sip. He always loved the first of drinks. They just seemed to taste better then the others. A small smile graced his pale features for a moment as he enjoyed his drink.

"Don't ya think it's a bit late for coffee?"

Frowning he looked up from his drink to see bright green eyes staring at him from the other side of the table his laptop was placed on.

"No and I don't see how it's any of your business anyway," he said with a slight glare.

_Who is this guy and what makes him think I would want to talk to him?_

"Well that's not a very nice way to talk to someone who just wanted to talk," the green eyed guy said.

"What makes you think I would want to talk to some stranger anyway?"

He was getting irritated with this guy already. It's not like he was anti-social or didn't like people, he just didn't feel like dealing with this guy right now. He just wanted to drink his coffee in peace and quiet.

"Axel, the names Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" the guy said with a smirk.

"Uh," Roxas looked up the guy. "Okay..."

"Now your supposed to tell me your name. That's the way it works," the guy said running a hand through his unruly red mane of hair.

Roxas' eyes opened a little wider. How had he not noticed this guys hair before. It was practically a fire attached to his head.

_What the hell am I thinking about his hair for?_

"Roxas," the blonde said frowning into his cup.

The redhead smiled, "Well now Roxas, it seems to me that we aren't strangers anymore. So now you should talk to me since I'm not a stranger."

Just as Roxas was about to argue that knowing someones name does not mean they are not strangers there was a faint buzzing noise.

"Shit! I'm vibrating!" Axel said jumping a little before pulling his phone out of his pocket and answering it.

_This guy is...weird._

"Okay, sure. I'll meet you there," Axel said into his phone before pushing a button and putting it back in his poket.

"Well I'm outta here," Axel said walking to the door of the coffee shop. "See ya around Roxy!" he called over his shoulder, grinning.

Roxas sat there stunned. That was the strangest, most random exchange he had ever had. What was the point of interrupting his quiet time if all he did was learn his name? Sighing Roxas took a sip of his coffee.

_Wait! Did he just call me** Roxy**? _

* * *

><p>Sorry it's a pretty short chapter and has a kinda abrupt stop.<p>

I guess this is more of an intro chapter to see if anyone is actually interested in reading it.  
>So please review and let me know what you think.<br>Honestly I'm not sure where I'm going with this story so it will be a surprise for all of us. If you guys want me to continue it :)

~::~ Sweet Clover Charm ~::~


End file.
